


Nightmares in a Sink

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Wanda helps her boyfriend calm down after a nightmare.





	Nightmares in a Sink

Wanda peeled open an eye and groaned before rubbing her eyes. She turned to look at her alarm clock and sighed as she noticed it was the middle of the night. It only took her a few seconds after that to acknowledge the fact that Bucky wasn’t laying next to her. She grabbed the sheets before climbing out of bed and putting her slippers onto her feet.

“James?” She called out into the hallway. She heard a noise coming from the bathroom next door and followed it. “James!” She exclaimed as she noticed her boyfriend standing by the sink, roughly scraping his fingernails along the porcelain sink.

He didn’t seem to hear her approaching and he turned around quickly, eyes wild in fear before he relaxed at the sight of her. “It’s only you.”

“What’s wrong? Why are you out of bed?” she asked, brushing Bucky’s long hair out of his eyes and tucking a strand behind his ear. ‘

Tracing a line around the sink, bucky sighed. “I thought Zemo was after me again. I didn’t want to wake you, so I came in here and turned the sink on; I’m sorry.”

“James, we’ve discussed this; you know I have no problem helping you soothe those memories.”

“I wasn’t going to wake you up for a relaxing therapy session, Wanda.”

Shaking her head, she caressed his cheek. “Come on, lay down with me in the bedroom. It’s okay, they won’t find you here.”

Taking her hand in his own., Bucky allowed Wanda to guide him back to their bedroom before he laid next to her. She kissed him on the forehead before her hands started to glow red. “Close your eyes, baby.”

Bucky closed his eyes before she brought her hands to his head. Within minutes, Bucky’s contorted face of anguish became still and calm. Wanda kissed him on the forehead once more before tucking herself into his embrace.


End file.
